grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marion Richards
A known habitual gossip and a woman who feeds off drama and the misery of others. Early Life Born in Willow Creek, Marion had always been attracted to drama and intrigue whether or not involved the other person was going through actual tragedy she didn't mind. She always loved the drama and the gossip to spread around about such situation. She often goes to court when she is bored as she loves to see drama unfold. When there is nothing happening she often herself will create situations herself just to enjoy the drama. Her need for drama in her life is well known and made her a notorious character. Hearing about the mayhem the town of Grasmere Valley gets up to, Marion was drawn to it and decided to move over their in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 31 Paul Masters who is working as a caretaker while at the Mega Big School reunion at Rose Park Heights for the previous generations of those who graduated from Grasmere Valley High School. Louise Masters is also present as she has returned to Grasmere Valley with her new rich husband Tristian Vilderoes III. During that time Barb and Tommy who are looking after the famed Veronica who wrote her stale of abuse and struggle and whose tale of abuse has been told countless times in the media are there to publicise their story even more with the help of Marion Richards and they continue to get money from those whose hearts are touched by their story. Mrs Holland who organised the event even decided to give them £1 Million. During the night of revelations is revealed that they have finally found Poppy Masters who when they found her dead body underneath Paul masters house. The policeman Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson are here to arrest Paul Masters as Poppy's body was found underneath his house. However, the truth is more disturbing and with the help of Mr Love and eventually getting one of the high rollers of the night DC Robins, to tell the truth, that Veronica is a scam and did not exist. However it is soon revealed with DC confessing to having ghostwritten the autobiography and that Veronica was initially being played by Poppy Masters, Paul's daughter. What happened to Poppy is revealed as she was groomed on the internet by Barb and Tommy who wanted to use her as Veronica in order to get as much money as possible without working. Poppy doesn't want to do this but feeling ashamed as what she had done by willing to run away with a nonexistent online boyfriend she begins to inhabit Veronica. Everyone is beyond shock at this reveal. However, the story gets worse as it is later revealed by DC that Louise having initially not know where Poppy was had found her whereabouts and that she was under Barb's thumb. Having divorced her husband and not willing to let go the fact that Paul had done no wrongdoing she decides to leave Poppy who was pleading for her mother to take her with Barb just so she could continue to profane Paul's name. In the end with Poppy trying to break free, Barb pushes her to a glass table and she ends up dying as a result. Louise being contacted after this event is told to dump the body at Paul's house underneath so when found he could be arrested. Paul is livid and he soon goes after Louise who had caused him so much grief and knew what happened to her daughter. Tristian leaves Louise flat and both Louisa and Paul for his aggression are arrested by Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson. Volume 34 She along with Lady Charlotte is among those at the hotel in Grasmere Valley queuing up to get a room to be there when Barbara Novak reveals her big secret that will destroy the entire town at the hotel after her husband Michael Novak was not allowed to be freed by her demands. Lady Charlotte and Marion Richards believe Darren Sussex, who is also among those lining up merely wants to profit from the situation and make a movie out of it. Darren engages with them in a shouting match but is pushed further down to line and has to be next to Audrey Strong and Donny Gress. Volume 35 Connie is at The Moogles cafe talking very loudly about how she is supposed to be seeing someone she shouldn't in the lift at the new business block in Midwoodcote for a rendezvous. Travis Dandy, a private investigator is on the case to prove that Dr John Ogden is having an affair so Ruth Ogden has even more leverage for the divorce proceedings. Believing she is having an affair with Dr John, he as do the entire cafe decide to follow her to the lift. Marion is among those a the cafe who comes along dying to find out if this is the case which is no surprise with her love of drama. When they do they catch making out but not with Dr John but with Brock Abraham. Dr John who is on top of the lift and took a photo of all of them trying to catch him having an affair so he know has proof of how crazy Ruth was to show in the courts. Connie was a deliberate plant to make sure this happened. When Henrietta Rogers revealed during Mrs Bath's show of support of Ruth Ogden that Darren Sussex's had an affair with her which she had video proof of him in a hot tub with her while his girlfriend Alvia Bath had a cancer scare, Marion wanting more information, grabbed her so she can tell her all the details. Marion is also among those leading the town following Dr John Ogden and his acolytes who are trying to escape when his fraud is found out. When Margaret Trillian among them turns around they all manage to hide away so they aren't caught by them. When the court case between Ruth and Dr John is happening, Marion is in the court room loving all the drama that is unfolding. Shockingly when Jon Staxford and Katy Staxford announce they were joining in the court case, to have custody of the Ogden's children they had neglected, Ben Ogden and Laura Ogden, Marion is even more enthralled by the new turn of events Volume 38 When it is announced the believe that town is to be taken out by a terrorist attack, Marion is delighted by such information as she loved the drama that it would ensue! Thankfully the terrorist plan was foiled and no one died! Volume 41 She is among those watching the big take down of Cliff Clifford, Charlene Moray, The Governor, Deanna Ludwig, Jill Valentine and Norman Grayson at the Town Hall as conducted by Scott Clyde and Catherine Lorna. She is gleeful about all the drama and is seen sitting next to and conversing with Lady Charlotte. Volume 42 Marion is among those observing the dates from the charity auction from the balcony section of the La Vista restaurant. She is seen reacting to Lance Viccano and Raymond Viccano's heated exchange. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #63 Tale of Marion Richards She decides to grave rob all the bodies from the grave in order to create some drama that she can enjoy after it seems everyone is leading rather happy fulfilled lives. She however ended up making the entire town believing that the end of the world was indeed happening. #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis Kelly-Anne Davis leads a group for safety which is believed to be her house as thunder and lightening strike making everyone with the bodies disappearing believe it is the end of the world. Marion does not want them come in especially since the dead bodies she dug up are in the house! Nanny Prescot can smell the stench and even comments on it. #65 Tale of R.J When R.J trying to get into her house as it was the place of safety, she tells him to go away. When lightening struck the roof however R.J fell in and fell on top of the dead bodies which after his discovery of them caused for everyone to ask Marion what was going her with her ending up revealing the whole story. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars While watching the Oscars at the cinema, Marion Richards is wondering what Amal Clooney will be wearing which Madame Neptune replies hopefully clothes. #68 -72 Dead Famous #72 Tale of Gina Kelly When Gina Kelly announces that Mr Wier and Dac Shane are dead, Marion is delighted to have another crisis and drama at her hands. When however it is discovered they alive and she got the information wrong, Marion is disappointed but comfort herself saying that it is still some drama that she can enjoy. #75 + 77 Election #75 Tale of The Elections Marion is seen at the campaign speech for Tessa Crab and is not a keen supporter of hers. #86 SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEE ME! #86 Tale of Wayne Bridges She is seen ecstatic over the drama taking place when William Sandiago is drowning in the sea at the beach. However Marion doesn't go and help him at all. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #91 Tale of Margo Moonbeam She is seen trying to tell the news of Mrs Goop's disappearance to Marx Gabo and Mary Major when Marx reveals that the news had already spread around town about it. #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge Marion is seen making a comment how she doesn't get the first panel of the comic always everyone starring at the reader. She is also among those desperate to hear whom Mrs Goop had married. #102-103 Attached #103 Tale of Mandy Sommers Marion Richards house is hosting a viewing party as it were when there is going to be revealed by Jill Hickey the reason why Pierre Vaine doesn't play football any more in a TV report. Marion loving the drama can't wait and has around to watch it with Mary Lee, Granny About To Die, Milton Jefferies and Miss Holiday. The reason turned out to be horrific than any of them imagined. She ends up finding out the reason was that Mandy Sommers, who was dating killing her son Max just so she could be with Pierre Vaine who had never wanted to have children. All are shocked by the report. #105 Two Years!! #105 Tale of Two Years With the 2 year anniversary of the comic, Marion is seen talking to Jessica Warren as she declares how much she loves the town for all the drama. She then reminisces the time when there was no drama but then she dug up the bodies in the grave and caused everyone to believe it was the apocalypse. Something she took great pride in! #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules Julian Jules is wondering no one has left the town with the prediction of the Earthquake, including himself. Marion is right next to him and replies because so everyone can see all the drama the goes down and she is excited to see the drama of the Earthquake unfold. #109 Tale of K'Aaron Marion is around wanting to see those who as she put it got whacked by the Earthquake with K'Aaron who finds her very insensitive about the whole matter. She is shocked to see the dead bodies but when one of them is believed to be still alive, she is seen exclaiming how the drama of what is happening is almost too much. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 17 I Know Where it’s At Marion can be seen at court when Devon and the Prescot gang with Christina and Regina leading is trying to find where the party is at. As usual she is excited by the drama the court case gives which shows Vera Cullingham on trial but is also interested to find out where the fun and 'party' is at as she is one who always loves drama. Season 3 Episode 2 Devon Does the Duets Marion is among the special guests of Devon who helps him with a duet album by singing with the rapper. Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape She is among those obsessed with the case of Peter P and Ryan Crawford accused of raping Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin, Christy Crawford and she is there at the court room always loving the intrigue and drama. It soon is revealed that the three turned out to be lying. Season 5 Episode 12 Show Trial Back from Nanny Prescot Christmas excursion to Stars Hollow, Devon has been asked to go on jury duty. After being screened he goes to the court case as does the gang along with Marion Richards who is looking for some drama, fresh from fainting over the drama overload at the mega school reunion (see Volume 31), Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour. Patrick Timber recently becoming a judge is there as is Wilma Timber viewing the proceedings. The case is between Dignity a hip hop mogul and Kyle Gleeson who is being sued by Dignity for supposedly using his hit song Renegade in one of Kyles song know as runaway. Before the trial can get underway it becomes a show trial with Bruce Forsythe and Carol Vorderman hijacking the proceedings to turn it into a gameshow much to Marion’s delight and Patrick’s horror. The Worst Lawyer Ever represents Dignity and EM Straven Berkley represents Kyle but does a pathetic job of defending him more obsessed with where did Dignity get his clothes from. After Dignity declares if he wins to reveal what really happened to Two Pac (which he insinuates he is alive) the jury have to deliberate. Among those in the jury include Rashim who becomes the chairman of the jury who is obsessed with black rights and discriminating others who aren’t white, Randy Morris, a rather clueless and seen stupid guy, Little Old Slange, who is out of her mind, Jacey Collins the actress, Kate Carey the singer, Mrs Spooner, wife to a rapper, Rachel Faulton, Mr Sayed Ali, Roger Harding, John Paine the postmodern Chaplain and The Scowl. Rashim tries to push for Kyle to be guilty due to his prejudice against white people despite the song not sounding the same at all but with Randy brilliant defending and Devon’s backing they all change their vote to innocent and Kyle is not sued. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon She is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. Marion in true fashion is excited about the drama unfolding but there is a snese as well that she does not want Nanny Prescot to die. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. The Comedy Show What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town She is mentioned by Nanny Prescot to Peter Rupert and mentions the fact she dug up graves just to create excitement when she tried to explain some of the crazy happening that had happen in the town to Peter. Episode 6 Court TV Marion, Wilma Timber and Ruta Lehr are going to be Judge Jackie as she brings her show on Court TV to Grasmere Valley however Wilma can't find either Ruta or Marion before the show begins. Episode 11 The Salon Wars Marion is referenced by Wilma Timber when Wilma says she'll invite all her friends to Melissa Christine's new salon. Episode 24 Life is a Dance Marion is among those at the annual dance marathon delighted by the drama that is unfolding involving Allistair Thomas dancing with Sabina Marsden, a pregnant Melody Thomas dancing with Liam Barlett and Stephanie Cormwall dancing with José Novero . She even announces her excitement on the commentary with Bob and Jim.